


99. Writer's Choice: Finally Getting Closer

by parka_girl



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop, Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsu gets dumped and Hyosang (his coworker) is there to pick the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99. Writer's Choice: Finally Getting Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Wouter Hamel song (check out his music, he's awesome).

All that Myungsu knows about Hyosang is that he raps. Not for a living, he's not a kpop star or one of those guys you see on TV. Sometimes he has gigs and Myungsu's been to a few, with some of their coworkers. Their office job comes with a 9-5 work day, sitting at desk and lots of time to daydream. 

They chat at lunch, sometimes. About TV, the weather, and about books they've both read. They have a lot in common, Myungsu finds. He's always gotten along with his coworkers, but it's nice to have a friend at work. Someone he can talk to. And it's Hyosang who finds him after the phone call. 

"Myungsu?" Hyosang's voice. 

Myungsu's standing outside, in the rain. He has an umbrella in his hand, but he's not using it. He's staring at his phone. It's soaking wet, probably ruined. But that's fine, too. He looks over at Hyosang. He's holding an umbrella, looking concerned. 

"Yeah?" Myungsu wonders if Hyosang can tell he's been crying. That he is crying. 

"You okay?" Hyosang's voice is full of concern now, so much so that Myungsu finds he can't hide the truth. 

"Just got dumped." He says, shoving his phone back into his pocket. Or trying to. It falls onto the wet pavement and shatters. "Fuck my life." He mumbles. He bends to pick it up, but Hyosang's already there. He drops the phone in his pocket and looks at Myungsu. 

He pulls out his phone and before Myungsu can stop him, he's calling into work. "Myungsu seems to have caught a stomach bug. Something he ate at lunch, I think. Yeah, he'll be okay. I'm going to make sure he gets home okay. Yeah, yeah, see you tomorrow." 

Myungsu stares at Hyosang, gaping a little. "You just …" 

Hyosang flashes him a little grin. "Let's go find something dry for you to wear." 

"I don't want to go home." Myungsu says, automatically. 

"I probably have something you can wear." Hyosang offers and Myungsu nods. 

Myungsu belated remembers the umbrella, but Hyosang's sharing his so Myungsu just drags it along next to him. Hyosang's car is nice and Myungsu feels bad about getting it all wet, but Hyosang doesn't comment. Instead he just turns on the heat and the heated seats for Myungsu, who's started shivering. 

"He said he didn't wanted a serious relationship." Myungsu said, suddenly. 

They're at a stoplight when Myungsu speaks. Hyosang looks over at him, confused. "He?"

"My exboyfr - Oh, god." He'd forgotten that there were people who didn't know he was gay. He didn't tell anyone, but there were pictures of his ex at his desk. Or there were. They'd been fighting and Myungsu had tucked them all away. But he thoughts things were getting better. He was wrong. 

"It's fine." Hyosang said. "I just didn't know." 

"It's fine?" Myungsu asked, momentarily distracted from his heartache by the ease with which Hyosang seemed to take the news. 

"Yeah. I didn't know I wasn't the only one at the office." 

"Oh, god." Myungsu said and then started laughing, in that hysterical either laugh or cry kind of way. "You're … I mean … fuck my fucking life." 

Hyosang pulled into a parking lot. "I don't tell anyone because, well …" 

"Because it's a pain in the ass." Myungsu sighed. 

"Yeah." 

They walked up to Hyosang's flat in silence. Myungsu wondered, briefly, what it would be like to date Hyosang. And when he got to the flat, which was neat and clean. Myungsu wondered what it would be like to live with Hyosang. 

"I didn't mean to tell you." Myungsu said. 

"It's okay. And it's not, I mean. I'm just here as your friend." Hyosang's words were a little strained and through Myungsu's heartache, it made him smile a little. 

"I could use a friend." Myungsu says, softly and then he thinks about his now-exboyfriend and the tears come again. Only this time there isn't any rain to hide them. 

But Hyosang's there, he's wrapping a towel around Myungsu. It's big enough to be a blanket and then Hyosang's arms are around him. Holding him, stroking his head, letting him cry. And Myungsu cries, until he can't anymore. Until his stomach aches and he throws up his lunch. And then Hyosang fixes him tea and soup and plays on his computer while Myungsu sleeps it off.

When he wakes up, it's dark outside, but it's stopped raining. Hyosang's asleep in a chair, there's a blanket half covering his legs and his laptop open on his lap. Myungsu indulges for a while, watching Hyosang sleep and feeling guilty both for enjoying the way Hyosang looks and taking advantage of their friendship. Then Hyosang stirs in his sleep, waking up. 

"Hey." He says, sleepily. 

"Thanks." Myungsu says, pointing to his borrowed clothes and then the empty dishes on the table. 

"Stay for dinner." Hyosang says, quietly. 

"I shouldn't …" But he wants to, he really does. 

"No strings." Hyosang sets the laptop on the table, stands and crosses to Myungsu, then sits down on the couch next to him. 

"I …" The pain is back, tears in his eyes. Hyosang's too nice. But it's also exactly what he wants, maybe what he needs. 

Hyosang pulls Myungsu toward him, wrapping an arm around him and letting him cry. "I can pick up your pieces, help put you back together again. If you'll let me." He says, softly, after a while. 

Myungsu wipes his eyes with back of his hand and sits up. "And then?" 

"And then whatever happens, happens." Hyosang squeezes Myungsu's hand and then lets it drop. He gets up and starts to walk toward the kitchen. 

"Okay." Myungsu says, suddenly, surprising himself and Hyosang, who stops and turns. 

"Okay to what?" 

"Everything. Dinner, you picking up the pieces of my heart. All of it." Myungsu bites on his bottom lip and when Hyosang smiles, he thinks maybe he'll be okay.


End file.
